A Little Bit Of Glenn Miller In My Life
by EmoSpaceWhale
Summary: Jack finds a record player in the Archives and the team are exposed to Jack's favorite.


**Title:** A Little Bit Of Glenn Miller In My Life  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Jack/Ianto, also Gwen/Owen and Jack/Tosh if you count it  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** PG-13 more or less  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jack finds a record player in the Archives and the team are exposed to Jack's favorite.

**A/N:** Once again brought on by Apples more or less. I wrote this after a long time of brain storming, debating a few ideas, and eventually just giving up and using a prompt finder thing (with that I only used one word it told me and immediately thought of Jack). Anyhoo, I would love comments. /Please/ if you read it and want more, leave a review. Those things mean so much. :3

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

x

Jack came up from the Archives grinning from ear to ear, prize in hand. He was turning it over in his hands carefully accessing the damage it had been exposed to over the years.

"Ianto!" He called without looking away from the contraption in his hands. "Where are my old records?"

Ianto turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow at what he saw in Jack's hands, "They're in your office, sir. Third cabinet on the right, the box beside it."

"Jack?" Gwen piped up. "Why do you have that?"

Jack flashed her a smile, "I thought we'd have a bit of fun." Nearly running off to his office Ianto sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I'm almost worried about what he has in mind."

"Lighten up, Ianto." Owen came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Things couldn't be any worse than last week at least."

Tosh rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "If he ever messes with my equipment again I-...I'll do something. I'm not sure what, but it would have been good." She smiled sheepishly and Owen laughed, slapping Ianto's shoulder which received him a deathly glare.

"Oh don't worry, Tosh." Gwen giggled. "I don't think he'd try that again after the way you and Ianto went after him like that. Must have scared the hell out of him."

Ianto shrugged and strained to see into Jack's office after another crash was heard. "He better not be making a mess in there and that, Gwen, was because he needed a good telling off. He may be the captain around here but he needs to learn to be more responsible."

"Yeah, well... Whatever is it that's going through his head I'd like to see him try it again." Owen stormed to stand a few feet from the door to Jack's office and shouted, "What the bloody hell are you doing in there, Harkness?"

"HA!" Jack's triumphant laugh echoed throughout the Hub. He came storming out bearing the battered record player and sat it on the table. "You lot ready? Total classic this." Jack set the needle upon the revolving disc and the sound of music filled the air.

Ianto sat up in his seat and smiled.

Owen rolled his eyes and went over to look at the album cover, "Glenn Miller? Who the hell is he?"

"One of those big time bands from forever ago wasn't he, Jack?"

"During the war time actually, Gwen." Ianto spoke up before Jack could get a sound out. The older man returned his smile. "Matches his coat."  
>Jack walked around to Toshiko and extended a hand, "Would you care to dance, m'dear?" Her face lit up as she nodded, taking his hand and allowing herself to be swept into his arms.<p>

From her desk Gwen laughed and went to Owen, grabbing his arm and spinning him around as they began dancing in time to the music.

All the while Ianto sat back and watched amused as Jack continued to show off in front of the others as he spun and twirled Tosh multiple times. Showing her what he called 'the proper dance moves'.

Owen was busy looking down at his feet, red faced while Gwen laughed her head off as he took another wrong step.

Feeling a bit out of place he turned back to his work, trying to hide himself amongst the computers as he was yet again the odd one out.

Shuffling few papers into a file he sighed and glanced again back at the others who seemed to have improved and where wholeheartedly enjoying themselves.

Ianto had known Glenn Miller was a favourite of Jack's since he had caught him one night playing a record in his office. That's why when he found the lot of them in a rubbish bin the following morning he hadn't the heart to allow Jack to throw them out. He silently tucked them away in a corner of Jack's office for safe keeping.

There had to be a story behind them but Ianto could never bring himself to ask. That coat and the era of music which Jack seemed to favour meant something more to Jack... Perhaps one day he would find out.

His thoughts were interrupted as a happy scream filled the air. Ianto spun around just in time to see Jack lift Tosh into the air and back onto her feet.

He bent down beside her and whispered something in her ear, of which she replied with a small nod and an understanding smile, going back to her desk.

Ianto didn't understand why he was so surprised as he watched Jack cross over to him and once again hold out his hand, but he was all the same.

"May I have this dance, cariad?"

Ianto felt his cheeks redden as he stood and took Jack's hand. Jack pulled him into his arms, hand tight with Ianto's and an arm wrapped around his waist, cheeks brushing past each other. Jack hummed along softly to the music in his ear.

"I suppose you're glad you didn't throw those records out aren't you, sir?" Ianto chuckled.

The older man in return nuzzled Ianto's cheek, "I was sure I had actually, but some angel must have saved them for me. Some incredibly sexy, suit-clad, angel." He mumbled just loud enough for Ianto to hear. His hand moving lower to squeeze his arse as they turned away from the others.

Ianto squirmed "I swear..." He began to mumble.

"Yes? What do you swear?" Jack pressed himself closer to his partner and smirked.

Their conversation was cut short as Owen shouted and stomped back to his desk.

"Oh come on, Owen! One more chance!" Gwen managed between her fit of laughter.

"Now way, Cooper. Not in a million years will I dance with you again."

Tosh looked up hopefully from her desk and smiled, "I'll dance with you, Owen."

"Sorry, Tosh. /Apparently/ I can't dance whatsoever." He shot Gwen a look who threw up her hands.

"I said no such thing. I only asked if it's been a while." She grinned smugly at the double meaning.

"Alright! I'm dead. I have an excuse for.. What was it? Not having any rhythm?"

Tosh gave up on her hopes of dancing with Owen and while the other's bickered Ianto was able to mumble to Jack.

"You better not have made a mess in that office of yours or there will be consequences."

Jack's eyebrows shot up and matching Ianto's tone, "Oh yeah? Well we'll just have to check it out won't we? Make sure it's up to your standards."

Tosh shot them a 'please save me look' as they dragged each other into Jack's office, fighting to keep wandering hands and tongues away from each other until they closed the door.

As Gwen and Owen were still going at it Tosh sunk into her chair and sighed.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

><p>I've been told this one of my best. And go figure it was completely random. Anyhoo! I WILL get around to finishing my others soon... But in the mean time I am working on a Janto!Pillowfight right now so that'll be good. ^-^ Stay turned for whatever happens next<p>

AND ON THAT BOMBSHELL good night people. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
